1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design of multipurpose truncheon which can be controlled to produce warning light and discharge electricity for body protection and can also be used as bar for fighting or a baton for directing the flow of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A truncheon for body protection according to the prior art is generally formed of a telescopic stick which discharges electricity to cause electric shock when it is used to hit somebody. This type of truncheon is designed for defending oneself against burglars or for directly attacking burglars. It does not produce warning signal as a deterrent to burglars.